1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and devices for cooling an electrical system. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cooling different types of electrical components within an electrical system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Conventional electrical systems often include multiple electrical components operating in a compact space. During operation, electrical components within the electrical system may often generate unwanted amounts of heat. Unregulated, the generated heat can diminish performance of the electrical system and/or cause permanent damage due to overheating of components within the electrical system. To regulate temperature, an electrical system often includes a cooling system to improve operation and prevent components within the electrical system from overheating. Thus, cooling systems can protect components of electrical systems, as well as improve operation of the electrical system.
Conventional electrical systems, however, suffer from a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, different components generating different amounts of heat often complicate efforts to cool an electrical system having different types of electrical components. For example, different electrical components often generate different amounts of heat, thus requiring that an electrical system provide cooling for every component within the electrical system based on whichever component(s) generate the most amount of heat.
Additionally, due to the complexity and compact nature of many electrical systems, a technician may have difficulty performing maintenance on an electrical system. For example, typical electrical systems often include crowded arrangements of different types of electrical components that require an in depth understanding of the electrical system in order to perform effective maintenance on the electrical system. The additional time and expertise required to perform maintenance and/or replace components within the electrical system may lead to longer periods of inoperability or down times in the event of component failure or overheating, and increases operating costs of the electrical system in general.
Additionally, electrical systems that require cooling are often bulky and immobile. For example, servers or other electrical systems often require a cooling system generated from the infrastructure of a building, room, or other surrounding environment. These electrical systems and cooling systems are generally expensive, immobile, and are often difficult to update or modify.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in cooling electrical systems.